Kal-Dixas
Kal-Dixas is the fourth planet in the Dixas system, in neutral space between the Ferengi Alliance and the Ollayan Association. It is a Class M world, home to numerous settlements, and a thriving criminal element. ( ) Astronomical data Location * Alpha Quadrant Name(s) * Kal-Dixas * Dixas IV Moon(s) * Three (3) Further information Historical Charted by both the Ollayan Association and Ferengi Alliance in 2368. The two powers met on the planet and opened diplomatic relations, resulting in the start of a joint mining operation. The mines thrived over the next two years, and the planet was well-colonized. Having already established two neutral space-stations in orbit, a Ferengi named Grank and his Ollayan partner, Sul-Maxyr, planned the construction of a spaceport in a large crater on the surface. The venture was a success and Kal-Dixas became a valuable trading post between the Association and other galactic powers. However, the increased trade rate brought substantial growth in crime and the Ollayans' limited security force found itself unable to get a handle on the problem. The increased crime, as well as the presence of the government, soon put a crimp in the free traders' style, and business began to decline. The Ollayan Association withdrew from Kal-Dixas in 2371, granting the colony "independence" and leaving it to its own devices. A new colonial government was formed and Edward Richmond became colonial Governor. Richmond established the Kal-Dixas SpacePort Police Department and crime began to decline, until 2373 when the crimelord Yule brought his operation to Kal-Dixas. Crime increased at a dramatic rate, and Governor Richmond himself became a pawn in Yule's operation. Over the next year, Drake Mallory, Jay Allan, the KDSP PD and their allies fought against the underworld, which expanded even further when Yule's rival Croft took an interest in Kal-Dixas. The presence of the Cult of the Pah-wraiths did not make matters any better. Riots broke out in mid-2374, and much of the city was destroyed. Following Governor Richmond's suicide, an open election was planned. In the guise of a concerned businessman, Yule declared his candidacy. Jay Allan also entered the election, to fight Yule on the political front as Mallory and the few uncorrupted police officers took the battle to the streets. As the election neared, Mallory and his allies launched an offensive against Yule and Croft, but their plans were put on indefinite hold when a Romulan faction invaded the system. The Romulans were driven off by Starfleet forces, including the [[Sovereign|USS Sovereign]] and [[Hermes|USS Hermes]]. Yule apparently died during the battle, and afterwards, many citizens fled Kal-Dixas. The situation became even worse when the Dominion captured the system weeks later. Some citizens, like police detective Patrick Jackson, remained behind and formed a resistance cell, which operated until the end of the Dominion War. After the war's end in late 2375, the survivors began the long task of rebuilding the spaceport and colony. New settlers arrived as well. Some, like Fafnir Savage, were old residents returning to help, while others, like Claude Rathale, were drifters or small-time criminals looking for a place where they could disappear into the crowd. Rathale arrived at Kal-Dixas in 2376, and within two years had established himself as an influential businessman. He purchased the derelict Caliban Outpost and had it placed in equidistant orbit between Kal-Dixas and one of its moons. He also claimed salvage rights on the hulk of the [[SS Ariel|SS Ariel]], which had crashed on one the planet's moons during the Battle of Kal-Dixas. In 2378, Fafnir Savage won ownership of the Ariel from Claude Rathale in a poker game. He converted the derelict into Ariel Station. In 2380, he agreed to let Starfleet operate Relay Station 221-A from the facility. Despite Starfleet's presence in the system, Kal-Dixas itself remained a virtually lawless colony, overrun by the criminal element. Political The Ollayan Association relocated its governmental seat to Kal-Dixas in 2369, leaving Ollay (more or less) to their political rivals, the Ollayan Confederation. The Association withdrew most of its presence in 2371, leaving only an embassy behind. Embassies were established with the Federation, Klingon Empire, and other powers in 2370. Once it was granted independence, Kal-Dixas Colony was governed by a Parliament, led by an elected Governor. The Parliament collapsed after the Dominion invasion in late 2374. The mainly-Ollayan surface settlements were generally left to their own devices, and rarely interacted with the spaceport and colony. Geographical Kal-Dixas falls into a gray area on the border between Class M and Class L, though slightly more to the former. Despite abundant rainfall reminiscent of Ferenginar, the planet is less than 50% water, much of which is subterranian or frozen at the poles. The remainder is found in many oasises spread out across the planets three main landmasses, and a single large body of water, the Maxyr Sea. As a result of the arid conditions, little vegitation grows on the surface, and there are few forms of animal life. The planet is rich in minerals and raw materials, left by many asteroid and meteor impacts, making it a prime target for Ferengi mining operations. The Ollayans first formed small settlements near the oasises and mining facilities on the surface. The largest surface settlement is Qul-Xoris, on the shores of the Maxyr Sea. Kal-Dixas Spaceport itself, and the colony that built up around it, was created in the planet's largest impact crater. The crater has its own sub-ecosystem of sorts, and is able to support life better than on the surface. Kal-Dixas Spaceport and Colony The Spaceport lies at the center of the Colony, which (until 2374) was divided into the following districts: *'Sul-Maxyr Residential Block' **Often referred to as the slums of the city. Rundown, the area was the first to be built outside of the Spaceport. As more buildings were erected, the area became neglected. It housed the poorer population, and was often a strong breeding ground for smugglers and other low lifes. ::Places of interest: ::*A Slice of Risa (bar) ::*Jaik's Place, later the Doom Lounge (casino, bar and club) ::*Redwood Apartments ::*NYC: Music, Books, Clothes ::*Thangal Hospital *'Ollayan sector' **Formerly run by the Ollayan Association. When the Ollayans turned Kal-Dixas over to her colonial government, the land was rezoned to be used as a large embassy for the Ollayans. The Ollayan Sector remained entirely populated by Ollayans. Apartment blocks were large and comfortable, and the area was full of parklands. ::Places of interest: ::*Gil-Givem Parade (shopping district, named for the Ollayan poet) *'Grank Commercial Block' **Grank's greed made this Commerical Block a major asset to his life. What was little more than a kilometer square of shopping malls, the Commercial Block was the perfect place to set up a serious trading area, if one could take the competition. ::Places of interest: ::*Offices of the Dixian Daily newspaper *'New Woking' **An extremely successful residential project, developed by Governor Richmond himself. Untouched by the social terror that existed in Sul-Maxyr, New Woking was a homely and quiet district until the riots in 2374. New Woking was named after a city nearby Richmond's hometown. ::Places of interest: ::*New Woking Village Hall ::*Getma Apartments ::*Raven Apartments ::*Tristan Apartments, Ltd. ::*Dixian Four Seasons (hotel) ::*Dixian Arms (hotel) ::*Kal-Dixas General Hospital ::*New Woking Shopping Parade ::**The Stardrifter Cafe ::**Mixed Nuts (grocery store) ::**All Good Things... (curio shop) ::**Nara's Fashions ::**Torran's Barber Shop ::**Cat House Exotic Pet Emporium *'Liek Business Park' **Setup by a Bolian named Liek, a member of Governor Richmond's cabinet, the Business Park was still growing in 2374. *'Government sector' **The powerful looking Parliamentry building was surrounded by the embassies of four galactic powers - the Klingon Empire, the United Federation of Planets, the Romulan Star Empire, and the Ollayan Confederation. *'Richmond Residential Development' **Originally planned to be built between New Woking and the Government buildings, the Richmond Residential Development was started in mid-2373. The plan was altered shortly after, when the site was deemed unstable. ::*Places of interest: ::**Richmond Building (community center) ::**Caspian Apartments Notable inhabitants * Jay Allan, former Starfleet officer and antiques dealer * Angel Boreanaz, weapons designer * Malcolm Bryant, bartender * Zoe Castlebianco, police officer * Croft, crimelord * Drystein, genetically engineered chimpanzee * Aylsean Garrick, private investigator * Patrick Jackson, police detective * Drake Mallory, private investigator * Brian Mallory, pilot * D'Ralanna Nemira, socialite * Fianna Nikal, exotic pet shop owner and woman of mystery * Claude Rathale, businessman * Edward Richmond, first colonial governor * Fafnir Savage, smuggler, pilot, bar owner * Edgar Tully, deserter * Burch Willis, smuggler * Yule, crimelord Alternate timelines ''Pendragon'' timeline In the Pendragon timeline, Jacob Allan never moved to Kal-Dixas. During a final confrontation, Drake Mallory apparantly killed Yule, but not before the crimelord's failsafe was activated and paralithium bombs destroyed much of the colony. Because the Bajoran wormhole was sealed, the Dominion did not invade, but the colony's restoration was even slower because of the lack of Federation support. It was only just getting back on its feet in 2379. Notes *Kal-Dixas Spaceport was a PBEM sim. It was originally a member of the Federation Sim Group (FSG), but joined the splinter group, Allied Electronic Simulations (AES). Through many incarnations, the timeline for Kal-Dixas was retconned considerably, and many contradictions arose. This article attempts to rationalize and rectify those continuity errors and create a single contiguous timeline for Kal-Dixas history. *Several players from Kal-Dixas revived the sim as a fantasy-based writing project, the Doom Lounge. See also *Fan fiction/games **''Kal-Dixas Spaceport'' **''Star Trek: Pendragon'' Category:Class M planets Category:Kal-Dixas Spaceport Category:Star Trek: Pendragon locations Category:Alpha Quadrant planets